


Chris/Darren Shower Sex PWP

by intoapuddle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren has a huge shower and Chris is a horny minx.</p><p>(Intergluetal, bottom!Chris, blow jobs, rimming and yeah as much of that that I could fit within 1,5k words)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris/Darren Shower Sex PWP

The water sprayed over Chris’s back where he was standing with his chest pressed up against the hard tile wall. Darren was standing behind him, his hard-on pressed up between the cheeks of Chris’s ass. They pillowed around his cock perfectly, and Darren only had to thrust his hips softly for the sensation to shake Chris’s shoulders and make him stutter out a whimper. Darren watched as the droplets streamed down Chris’s perfectly muscled back and couldn’t help but launch forward and attach his lips to his fair skin, sucking and thrusting until both of them were moaning helplessly. Chris with a hand around his cock and Darren still thrusting up between Chris’s ass cheeks. Chris was so clean and wet and soft that the only lubrication needed was the excessive amount of pre come dripping slowly down Darren’s shaft, and the thought of that, of it only being the two of them and no other assistance, made Darren want to push harder and take more.

“Fu—,” Chris moaned breathlessly, “-uck, fuck.”

Darren’s hands reached around Chris’s waist until his fingers settled on his stomach. He brushed them, barely gracing, up and down his abs. He could feel the distinct difference between hard muscle and soft flesh as his fingers traced Chris’s skin. Darren drew in a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut. Every little touch went straight to his cock. He could feel it fill and harden where it was tucked between the round globes of Chris’s ass. which he couldn’t even look down on unless he wanted it to be over already. His heart beat harder, going out of control, and his fingers went north, hands finding a nipple each to roll between the pads of his fingers.

Darren didn’t need to apply any pressure or go harder – Chris was already so far gone. He practically mewled in response as Darren attended to the hard buds, brushing over them and feeling them peak beneath his fingertips.

“Ah,” Chris choked out, turning his head so that his cheek pressed against the wall. “Da- Darren.”

“Shh,” Darren whispered, thrusting just as slow but harder. “It’s okay.”

Chris sobbed out a desperate moan, and drew in short, stuttering breaths as Darren kept at the slow pace.

“I can’t take more,” Chris forced out, sounding so small and horny that Darren almost took pity on him. “Please… God, Darren. Inside. Please.”

“Again?” Darren asked.

They’d been going at it for the entire day. After two days of settling in to Darren’s new million dollar house they finally got a day to relax. Only, they ended up not doing that much relaxing.

It had started with a blow job by the kitchen counter. Chris had dropped to his knees and just pulled Darren out, sucking him hard until Darren was a whimpering, thrusting mess and Chris was smirking even though his knees kind of hurt.

Then as they got rid of more and more clothes – touching, biting, tasting, sucking, licking, kissing – Chris jerked Darren off so fast and hard he came all over Chris’s hand. Darren wasn’t late to return the favor, though. He got rid of Chris’s underwear and wrestled him down on top of the living room couch. He made Chris spread out his legs real nice for him and once they were spread wide enough Darren pressed his tongue inside Chris’s perfect, tight, pink little hole and sucked and licked him into a blissful orgasm.

They had some water and fruit after that to power up. Despite of them having come so hard already they were still unbearably horny. They couldn’t get enough. One dark look sufficed, and Chris dropped to his knees again and sucked at Darren’s balls like he didn’t need to do anything else for his entire life. Moaning around them like it felt as good to him as it did to Darren.

They ended up fucking in the bedroom. Chris didn’t need much preparation – he was just so desperate for it. It was as though his muscles really needed,  _ached_ for Darren’s cock, because they showed little to no restraint when Darren first pushed inside.

Darren fucked Chris on the bed. Twice. Then on the bedroom floor. And then up against the wall. They didn’t both come each time, but that wasn’t a problem. There was an electric arousal surging between the two that made them take so much pleasure out of the other’s orgasm it was as though they’d just come themselves. It hadn’t to do with getting off. They knew they’d get off. It was about doing it together – and doing a good fucking job at it, too.

They ended up in the shower after an hour’s rest and just talking. They hadn’t intended to start fucking again, but then again Darren’s shower was practically made for that. It was large enough for several people to fit inside. The bathroom was freaking  _huge_ all in all. And once Darren and Chris ended up in that shower with hot water streaming over them it didn’t take long until Darren had Chris up against a wall again. They were insatiable.

“Yes,” Chris moaned urgently. “I- yes,  _again,_ Darren.”

Darren lined himself up at Chris’s entrance without much thought. He knew Chris could take it. He was prepared enough. He was  _horny_ enough. But Darren still hesitated.

“Fuck me  _again_ , Darren,” Chris breathed out and this time he looked back at him.

Wet, brown hair shagged down into Chris’s eyes, contrasting the blue of his irises and the bright pink of his lips. Dark, long lashes surrounded his eyes. Chris’s lips were parted, and Darren could see his breaths in the steam of the shower.

“Again,” Chris repeated. “I can.”

Darren let out a horny groan and dropped his forehead to rest on Chris’s shoulder.

“I know you want to fuck me again,” Chris persuaded. “Wanna feel my tight hole again. It’s right here for you.” He pushed back a little, the head of Darren’s cock almost popping inside from the pressure. “Know you want it.”

Darren looked up at Chris, and Chris stared back at him, all smoldering gaze and needy, furrowed brows.

That was all it took for Darren to push balls-deep into Chris again. He launched forward and put his lips to Chris’s, swallowing his soft whines and moans. Darren pushed, thrusted, _fucked_  hard and fast. His hands were still on Chris’s nipples and now he pinched them harder than before, making Chris cry out and push back onto Darren’s cock like he just couldn’t get it deep enough.

“Yeah,” Chris whined. “Yeah, yes, fuck. Hard.”

Darren kept at it, fucking and taking, and Chris spread his legs and just took it like the amazing fucking bottom he was. His head tilted back and Darren couldn’t help himself. He scratched his teeth onto his exposed neck and sucked – hard – until Chris was a whimpering mess and his knees were trembling from the strain of standing up for too long in an awkward position.

They ended up on the floor of the shower. Darren standing on his knees behind Chris and Chris on all fours. Hot water sprayed onto the small of Chris’s back where he was spread wide for Darren so that he could push in as deep as possible. Darren was  _big_ too, hard and thick and filling up just like he was supposed to – and Chris was a fucking champion. He whined and moaned and  _shook,_ shook so hard, and then Darren realized Chris was coming, painting the wet tiles of his bathroom floor with a thick load of semen.

Darren wasn’t far behind. When he felt Chris tighten around his cock as he came he could feel that familiar curling sensation inside that tightened all of his muscles and made his tired hips keep pumping, hard and fast, until he reached that blissful orgasm that  _snapped_ inside of him until he was done filling Chris’s hole with come just like he knew Chris loved it.

When Darren pulled out he suddenly felt exhausted. He breathed hard and leaned back against the glass door of his shower. Chris was by his side immediately, scattering kisses over his neck and the side of his face. It felt like being kissed by an excited puppy, and Darren smiled in spite of his exhaustion.

“Thank you,” Chris murmured. “Thank you, thank you.”

Darren turned his head until their lips attached and lingered for a while. Eyes shut and Chris’s hand cupping Darren’s jaw.

“I love your new place,” Chris whispered when they parted momentarily.

“How many times have you said that today, again?” Darren grinned against Chris’s lips.

“Not enough,” was Chris’s response.

“Thanks for helping me… christen it,” Darren said with a smirk.

“It’s my pleasure,” Chris said, and then they were kissing again.

Darren felt that flare of arousal rise inside him again  _It’s._ Present tense. He was so fucking done for. The day was far from over.


End file.
